Crimson
by snuffleschifer
Summary: [SasukeSakura][slight ItachiSakura]'A fool will loose tomorrow, trying hard to reach out for yesterday...I thought you were smart Sakura...I guess I was wrong'


**AN: I'm back for my third story!...yay!...well anyway...i won't be able to update everyday because school is already starting...so here goes my first chapter**

Chapter 1

_Spring was just around the corner, cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom...it was his favorite part of the year...but the colors around doesn't suit him...she...was never meant to be his...and yet he defied everything...he had touched her with his filthy hands...looked at her with his crimson gaze...and corrupted her soul...he became more and more of a devil for her...just to claim her, to possess her...but he treated her coldly...cruelly..._

_And what he received from her in return...was her unconditional love..._

_He felt so burned...he could have accepted it if she hated him...it would be so much easier...but she had loved him with all her heart, cared for him when no one else had...she had given him everything..._

_He remembered meeting her for the first time...she was sitting on one of the benches in a park he happened to pass by...he sat beside her without really planning on doing so...until now he didn't know what it was that drew him to her...maybe it was her unusual pink hair...her bright green eyes...or maybe her radiant smile..._

_But it doesn't matter now...he was a monster...and it was a big mistake to pretend to be what he was not...he had killed his mother and father...made his little brother suffer..._

_His demons were screaming for her blood...he couldn't let that happen...he didn't want her fate to be in his hands...she alone had managed to make an impact in his life...he could never allow someone so precious to perish in front of his eyes..._

_Because whether he liked it or not...he was in love with her as well..._

_And there was only one way to save her..._

_He only hoped she'd be able to forgive him..._

He sat at the foot of his bed, he had just finished a letter...it was for his brother...he didn't attempt to contact him in years, he wasn't even sure his brother would comply with his request...but he was the only one he could trust...

He looked behind him and saw her sleeping form...he laid beside her and admired her beautiful face...he raised his head and kissed her rosy lips...it felt so good against his own...

A while later, she opened her eyes...she smiled at him and whispered good morning...a smile that made his heart beat so fast...

He watched as she got ready...she said she was going shopping today...

He followed her out the door...but before she could completely go on her way...he hugged her from behind...

"Sakura...I love you." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped, it was the first time he told her that, she turned around and returned his hug, they kissed passionately then she left.

He went back to their room, it smelled of her...he felt that he had said those words too late...his fingertips touched his lips, her kisses always drove him mad...and he felt so much loneliness because never again would he feel it...never again would he be able to see her face...her smile...

His katana gleamed in the corner...it was mocking him...

Slowly, he went towards it and unsheathed it...

Moments later...everything turned red...

-------------------------------------

It was spring, but mother nature decided to mourn...Sakura looked up at the skies...the rain washed her tears, but it wasn't enough to keep her tears from falling down her face...everyone had long ago left...yet she stayed...drenched, but she didn't care...it was his funeral after all...

She could never forget that day...the smell of metal...the blood...his blood...on the wall...and his slumped form...

It was the reason why he said those words...

But she'd rather not hear them at all...than forever live without him by her side...

She recalled coming home from shopping...she kept calling his name...but he didn't answer...it wasn't until she went to their room that she found out he wasn't going to ever answer again...

His katana was driven through his heart...blood was still oozing from it when she went near him...no one can ever kill him...he was the strongest...so it wasn't possible that he was murdered...there can only be one explanation...

Uchiha Itachi killed himself...

She fell on her knees and embraced him tightly...she screamed and screamed...begging for him to open his eyes...praying that it was only a nightmare...that it couldn't be real...but nothing came...ANBU came, and even though they wore masks, she could feel their emotions, they too, couldn't believe that their captain...was no longer breathing...

They took his body and gave him a proper burial...everyone came...he was given a hero's funeral...for he had saved the village countless of times...People mourned for him...even the Godaime had teary eyes...but none of them could compare to Sakura's grief...

She had given all of herself to the man...she didn't mind if he was cold to her sometimes...or if he said hurting words...as long as she could be with him...then she can bear anything...

But now...he finally left her all alone...she didn't know how to move on...he had always been her everything...

"Why Itachi?"

Her voice was broken...just like her...she didn't want to leave him...not even if he was already buried six feet under...

"You shouldn't stay out in the rain."

Her head suddenly whipped up.

Was it possible?

Had he really come back to life?

There was no mistake, it was his voice...

She felt a presence behind her and she turned around...

If she hadn't been with Itachi for such a long time, she would have thought that the man standing in front of her was indeed him...

He had raven hair, although shorter...

He had crimson eyes, but with only two commas...

It wasn't Itachi...

It was Uchiha Sasuke...

Maybe it was the strain...or maybe because of the aura it was emitting...she felt her world spin...darkness was beginning to consume her...the last thing she remembered was being caught in a pair of strong arms...then she fainted...

-------------------------------------

Sasuke was inwardly cursing...what had caused him to run to her side when she fainted...he shouldn't have cared...he had long ago erased every emotion he could possibly have...so what compelled him to do such an act?...

Not only was he soaking wet...but the villagers were looking at him weirdly...some were brave enough to give him a hostile look...

_No doubt they think I'm up to something not good...if my hands weren't full...I would enjoy strangling these nosy people..._

Instead, he contented himself by giving them a death glare...which was in fact; very effective...they scurried back inside their homes as soon as they were met by his fierce profile...

He knew she lived with his brother...so he decided on going to the Uchiha Manor...he had vowed never to return to that place...it held too many memories...mostly unpleasant...and the good ones only makes matters worse for him...

But he found no other options...

The rain was falling harder...he quickened his pace...jumping from roof to roof...with his speed, he arrived at the manor in seconds...

He went in...and found that the place didn't change much, he carried her to the first room he saw and laid her on the bed...

She would catch a cold if she didn't get out of her wet clothing, so against his better judgments, he started stripping her of her clothing. He was used to the body of a woman...they practically bare themselves for him whenever he was near...

So why was it that he found his blood being stirred by this one?...

He shook his head to erase impure thoughts that were running through his head...

_I knew that pervert's book was no good...damn that Kakashi..._

He stopped his hands when she was in nothing but her undergarments...he tucked her in and went to the opposite side of the room and sat on a chair...he watched as her chest moved up and down from breathing...

He had felt something when he was watching her back then...it puzzled him why his brother stayed with her for so long...not that she wasn't pretty...she was very attractive...but he knew his brother, he wasn't easily taken to someone just because of physical appearance...

She didn't look like she was strong...she looked too fragile to him...

He had yet to find out if she was smart...and not some bimbo...

His thoughts went to his brother...he had died...and it was because of her somehow...he was unsettled by his letter...his brother had changed...again he wondered what kind of power she held over Itachi, he decided then, that he would stay as far from her as possible...

She could be a threat to his controlled emotions...to his sanity...to his reason...to his every being...

Even now, while she was sleeping...he could feel her pull...

But it didn't mean that he would stop himself from watching her from a distance...

In a way, he was still fulfilling his brother's wishes...

_Sasuke, I beg you...take care of her... _


End file.
